User talk:Þeodia
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kuniŋa wo Þeodia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 19:55, May 23, 2010 Thanks! Yeah, if I need any help, I'll be sure to leave a comment on your talk page. -Dinns Þjods wo Þeodia 23:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic relations Hello, Would you like to become an ally of Eleytheria? We are a young micronation, but I found we have quite some things in common with you :)--Eleytheria 16:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply : Thank you for the offer, but we must respectfully decline. We feel no need to enter into a military alliance with your nation, as of yet, but we will offer formal recognition of your nation, as well as'' trade rights''. We hope that our two nations may live peacefully for many years to come. :: -Dinns Þjods wo Þeodia 19:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply : Actually, that is what I meant. I didn't mean for the alliance to be of a military nature.--Eleytheria 22:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply : So, what are the terms of your alliance? : -Dinns Þjods wo Þeodia 17:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply Well, the terms would be # Both parties shall recognise each other # Neither party may declare war against the other # Both parties shall maintain regular contact # Neither party shall do or say anything which endangers the other's well-being and existence as a state To explain 4: If you would tell me that, for example, your army is currently defunct because of an epidemy, I wouldn't spread that information around, enabling others to take advantage from it. --Eleytheria 16:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, sorry, I hadn't realised that this was initiated by Charles I. I would, in your place, assume that what I wrote above is correct for now, although I may have to update the information once I get back into contact with him.--Eleytheria 17:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : Reply : Ah, a formal friendship. Very well, the Kingdom of Theodia accepts your proposal of the above mentioned terms. Should the above terms change, please notify us so that we can reconsider our agreement. May our two kingdoms live long and peacefully! : : The signature of King Svenn I of Theodia : -Dinns Þjods wo Þeodia 17:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Response I am flattered by your request, and I will accept the offer. ~ 12zaPziP, the president of the Republic of Resoria. ᚷᚢᛞᛖᚾ ᚫᚠᛖᚾ (Guden även) Thank you for the response. By 'consolidation', I mean we should acknowledge the things we have in common and have a kind of union where we might agree on certain points. It's difficult to formalise this at the moment because I have only decided on national symbols and am waiting to start the micronation proper. I now understand your reasons behind the Islam restrictions, but if we did at some point have a union, I would accept this as long as I could keep my nation open to Muslims. Not that I would envisage many wanting to be part of a pagan community. I am also glad to Kaerism isn't afraid to recognise pagan features like other denominations of Christianity (I was told in primary school that we have Easter eggs because it's in the shape of the boulder that sealed Jesus' tomb!) I'm sure that my form of paganism will have Christian-like aspects because things mix and evolve. The Latin in your motto and province names is a matter of personal preference, I suppose, but I choose to shun Latin. West Germanic is my national language and English is a second official language for administrative purposes. So how are you going about making your lexicon more Anglo-Saxon? Are you starting your conlang again or just replacing borrowed words? I use mainly the Bosworth and Toller dictionary. I try to be as pure as possible. I mentioned my words for tea and coffee, which took me quite a while to translate: ᛒᚱᚥᛞᛖᚾ (bryden) - tea, from the Old English for 'brewed drink' ᛄᛖᚱᛁᛝ (jering) - coffee, from the Old English for 'strong drink, that which can be pressed out except water or wine' These are just two examples. Where I can't find an Anglo-Saxon equivalent, I look at the etymologies of German and Dutch words and derive similar words by combining them in Anglo-Saxon. Like this: ᚩᚠᛄᛖᛏᚩᚷᛖᚾ (ofjetogen) - abstract, combining Old English of | getogen, based on German abgezogen I looked closely at the developments of German and Dutch phonology and artificially evolved Old English phonology in a similar way. I use all letters of the futhorc (including ones part of the futhorc, but never used). Where I have assigned a new phonetic value, it is usually for a reason, e.g. I changed ᚦ from /θ/ to /ʃ/ because the phoneme doesn't exist in my language, but is still a fricative. Have a look here (there are some mistakes that I haven't got round to correcting there). I also use pentadic numerals even though most evidence so far suggests they were only used from the Middle Ages. I have a great interest in linguistics and you seem to be interested in it too. I noticed you corrected some of your IPA mistakes (I will add that /tsx/ is very difficult to pronounce in the syllable coda!) The nasalisation is an interesting touch. And some of the diphthongs listed as such aren't actually diphthongs, but simply long vowels. Not a big deal :) This isn't a criticism, but personal taste: I'm not keen on the indefinite/definite/animate thing. In West Germanic, I stick with the traditional three genders and it's fully inflected. However, your tenses look like they'd function well. If we both develop along the Anglo-Saxon path, our two languages will be very closely related. I'll keep you updated with any news. Regards, Sean.